


swear to be overdramatic and true

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tyson at his Tyson-est
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: yo,he texts Colin,odds im in love with nate?(Or: Nate and Tyson act like boyfriendssometimesmost of the time. It's a delicate balance.)





	swear to be overdramatic and true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormylullabye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormylullabye/gifts).

> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing written in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%.
> 
> Thanks to the mods for running this challenge!!! 
> 
> stormylullabye-- I hope you enjoy!!! I heard you like Nate/Tyson, oblivious!tbeauty, and friends to lovers :)

It’s a pretty standard evening, really: Tyson’s getting hit on by someone he doesn’t want to get hit on by, so Nate’s pretending to be his boyfriend, which is a bit they’ve done enough times that they’ve got it down to a science. 

They’re good fake boyfriends, Tyson thinks. Nate is a very boyfriend-shaped person, relative to Tyson— he’s not so tall that he makes Tyson look short, but he is tall enough that Tyson can fit comfortably under his arm when the situation requires it. Also, Nate’s arms are super comfortable, whether they’re thrown over Tyson’s shoulders or wrapped around his waist. Nate’s got big arms, and big shoulders, and a pretty broad chest, which makes him a solid cuddle at any height. 

It’s a pretty sweet deal, the fact that Tyson gets to pretend to date Nate so he doesn’t have to deal with getting hit on. They’ve even been known to do it as a preventative measure, if one of them plays well and knows they’ll have a star-of-the-game glow around them for the rest of the night. It’s just the responsible thing, really, pretending to date. It keeps them focused on things that matter, like the sport they play professionally, and the team they play for, and, by extension, their friendship. Tyson knows how weird it can be when two of the locker room leaders are fighting. It’s for the greater good that he and Nate ensure that neither of them starts dating someone, because that might cause an argument that makes the entire miserable and costs them the Cup. 

And sure, everyone else thinks that line of reasoning is ridiculous—they might not say it out loud, but Tyson can see it in their eyes—but here’s the thing: when and why Tyson and Nate may choose to pretend to date each other is Tyson and Nate’s business, so that’s that. 

Anyway. Tyson’s in Nate’s lap, and EJ is saying, “Hey, I think Cale’s set the record for fastest to figure out you two aren’t an item.” 

“These college kids,” Tyson says, as EJ beams proudly, like his one year of undergrad three decades ago counts. 

“I don’t buy it,” Nate says, frowning. Tyson can’t actually see the frown, but he’s spent enough time with Nate to know what his frowns sound like. “Someone tipped him off. Hasn’t he been spending time with Gabe?” 

“Gabe wouldn’t tattle,” EJ says. 

Before Tyson can point out that Gabe was voted Most Likely To Be A Total Narc at the end of last season, Comph walks up to their table and says, “Hey, uh— are you too, like, pretending you broke up to fuck with Cale, or something? Because I didn’t get the memo on it.” 

Tyson exchanges a glance with EJ, then a slightly longer one with Nate. 

“This is a record setting night,” he concludes, raising his drink. “Happy Tysonate Barriekinnon day, everyone, mark it in your calendars.” 

“Here here,” Nate agrees. 

Tyson is vaguely tempted to kiss his forehead, but decides against it, because JT looks so confused Tyson’s actually worried he might, like, explode. Tyson doesn’t want to make JT explode. Josty would probably never speak to him again, and Tyson’s not gonna risk their shared name solidarity. It’s the only thing holding together their truce in the battle for Tyson dominance.

“So, cat’s out of the bag,” Tyson says. “We’re not a thing.” 

JT just stares blankly at them. “Yes? You are?” 

“Common misconception,” Nate says. “But, no, we’re not.” 

“Tyson is literally in your lap,” JT says. 

“Yes, and?”

“You guys tell people you’re dating all the time.” 

“Yes, and?” 

“Oh god,” JT says. “Uh— hey, Kerfy, I have a question.” 

Kerfy, who’s been caught up in some nonsense argument with Z for the last half hour, as far as Tyson could tell, turns around. “What’s up?” 

“What was that thing you were telling me, the other day?” JT asks. “The one about— you know?” 

Kerfy glances at JT, then at Tyson, then back at JT. “Uh, the thing where it’s not fair to treat your friend like you’re dating?” 

“Yeah, that,” JT says. He looks at Tyson and Nate again. 

Tyson feels— a bit blindsided? Kind of taken aback? 

“Pretty broad generalization there, pal,” Tyson says. 

JT puts his hands up. “I didn’t say it.” 

Kerfy has already turned back to his previous conversation. He probably sensed that this was a situation he’d want to avoid. 

“That was passive aggressive as fuck, man,” Nate says, and Tyson feels a very unexpected wave of relief that Nate’s not in agreement with JT about this. 

“Wasn’t trying to be,” JT says. If Tyson wasn’t sending very strong  _ fuck you  _ vibes his way, he’d probably be concerned about him— his face is redder than normal, and he looks a little bit like he’s seen a ghost. 

He wanders off, awkward, and Tyson is still fuming a little. He wonders why Nate’s not rubbing a reassuring hand on his hip, but he tells himself that he’s probably just being paranoid. 

“You do realize that was probably more about JT than you guys, right?” EJ says. 

Tyson turns to him. “Huh?” He’d maybe forgotten EJ was here. Whatever. 

“Dude looked like he was having about six realizations, man,” EJ says. “He’s probably just going through something. Don’t be too hard on him.” 

“He was still being sort of a dick,” Tyson says. “And what does he know, anyway.” 

“Let it go, Tys,” Nate says, squeezing Tyson’s thigh a little. So apparently Tyson was just being paranoid before. 

Maybe he should just let it go, except now he feels… 

He doesn’t know. Weird, or something. 

Whatever. He’ll get over it, and— JT truly has no idea what he’s talking about, anyway, and EJ’s probably right. That hadn’t really been about them, anyway. 

Tyson doesn’t stop feeling weird about it. 

“That’s such a weird word,” he says to Nate later that night, after the two of them leave early because Tyson can’t help but feel like something’s off, which kinda sours the whole night. “What does that even mean, it’s  _ unfair.  _ That’s so specific.” 

“Let it go, bud,” Nate says. 

“Sorry,” Tyson says. “But— you don’t think I’m being unfair, right?” 

“Tyson.” 

“I’m bad at letting go of things!” Tyson protests. 

“Okay, but try harder,” Nate says. 

“If you want me to let it go, just tell me it’s not unfair,” Tyson says. 

Nate shrugs. “I dunno, man. What does that even mean?” 

“You tell me,” Tyson says. “Does it feel like I’m not being fair? Does our whole—” he gestures between them, “—feel like some sort of… injustice?” 

“No, Tyson. Our friendship doesn’t feel like an injustice.”

“It’s not just the—”

“You’re overthinking this,” Nate says. “You feel weird because Comph was being weird, but you’ll stop feeling weird soon enough, and then you’ll stop asking weird questions and realize there’s nothing weird going on with you and me.” 

“I think we’re always weird,” Tyson says. “I’m just kind of always hoping it’s cute-weird, and not, like,  _ actually  _ weird.” 

“None of that makes any sense,” Nate says, and Tyson gets two things from that. First, that the conversation is over, and second, that Nate won’t be telling him it’s not unfair any time soon. 

And— okay. Look. Yes, Tyson could be reading into this too much, but also— if Nate’s not saying  _ no,  _ that’s significant. Saying it’s not unfair would be the easiest way to get Tyson’s brain to shut up about this, which, by extension, means it would be the easiest way to get Tyson himself to shut up about this. And it’s rare that people pass up the opportunity to say something that would get Tyson to shut up. He doesn’t do it that much. This might be a once-in-a-lifetime kind of deal, honestly. 

So, if Nate’s not saying it, then he might have a reason, and Tyson— he should probably think about that. 

EJ’s out, because he’s too close to the situation, and Gabe’s out, because Gabe is too pretty to understand what normal human people do when it comes to feelings. Josty is a solid option, maybe, but Tyson suspects he’s the reason JT was acting weird earlier, which means the entire rookie house is out. He could maybe text Sid, but he and Sid aren’t actually on texting terms, and anyway, he’s really Nate’s friend. 

Thankfully, there is someone who’s literally perfect, both in general, and for this situation. 

_ yo,  _ he texts Colin,  _ odds im in love with nate?  _

_ above even,  _ Colin texts back immediately, because, again, literal perfection.  _ not guaranteed, but not worth ruling out.  _ Then:  _ why is this coming up now?  _

Tyson ignores the question.  _ do u think it’s unfair that i pretend to date him sometimes.  _

_ does he think it’s unfair?  _

_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯,  _ Tyson says.  _ i think it kinda bothers him but idk.  _

_ want the odds on nate being in love with you?  _ Colin asks. 

_ well NOW i do _

_ p high,  _ Colin says.  _ if it bothers him.  _

And Tyson’s about to type,  _ i’m not sure if it bothers him, i just know if it does, i wanna stop, and also should maybe think about things,  _ but that’s when he realizes that this is a conversation best had with Nate himself, so he instead sends,  _ thanks buddy,  _ and mentally thanks whatever divine force is responsible for Colin Wilson. 

“So,” Tyson says the next day over brunch, “I have a question.” 

Nate glares at him—or, well, looks kindly yet grumpily at him—from across the table. “I haven’t had coffee.”

“Neither have I,” Tyson says, even though it’s not exactly the same, because he’s kind of vibrating with energy right now. He didn’t sleep much last night, though, and that’s eventually going to catch up with him. “Should I wait for it?” 

“You’re being super weird, and it’s super early,” Nate says. 

Tyson just hopes he doesn’t yawn. If he yawns, Tyson won’t make it through breakfast. 

“That’s fair,” Tyson says. “Hey— have you ever thought about dating?”

Nate looks at Tyson like he’s grown another head. 

“Like, each other,” Tyson clarifies. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I mean,” Tyson says, “I don’t know. I don’t want to date anyone who’s not you, right?” 

“Well, yeah,” Nate says. “Same.” 

“So, like— why don’t we date each other?” 

“I’m confused, since when do you want to date me?” 

“I never said I wanted to date you,” Tyson says, frowning. 

Nate’s starting to look a bit mad now. “Then why are you bringing this up?” 

“Well— I don’t  _ not  _ want to date you,” Tyson says. “I might want to date you, is what I’m saying. I’m trying to figure it out.” 

“Let me know when you do, then,” Nate says, not looking much happier. 

Tyson doesn’t like that, so he kicks him under the table. “Dude.” 

“What?” Nate says. “We’re close, I don’t know. I don’t want to make things weird.” 

“Right, but— like, I know myself, and sometimes I just miss out on obvious shit,” Tyson says. “And, like— I dunno. This does just kind of make sense.” 

“If it makes sense, then why hasn’t it happened yet?” Nate says it like this is a question he’s been asking himself for a while. 

Tyson knows what he’s gonna say in response to that, and he knows it’s gotta be sincere. 

He shrugs. “Maybe it’s because actually dating each other means we have to like— talk about shit, eventually. Also, we have to be vulnerable and stuff. That’s hard.” 

“But you decided it’s worth it to do that now.” 

“I think it’s more that I realized it is,” Tyson says. “But. Yeah.” 

There’s a pause so awkward it has Tyson scanning his memory to see if he can count this one as the worst of his life, and then Nate says, “Not really romantic.” 

“You won’t find anything romantic until you’ve had coffee.” 

“Maybe,” Nate says. 

With some truly impressive timing, their waitress finally comes over and pours them each a cup of coffee. 

They let her pour in silence. 

Once she’s gone, Tyson looks at the sugar packets, then back at Nate. “I’ll be really romantic later,” he says. “And we can talk more about maybe-dating each other then. Also, we should make out with each other.” 

Because. Y’know. It’s only fair to be honest.

Nate raises an eyebrow. “In that order?” 

“Well, not, but— maybe? I don’t know. Does that sound okay, though?” 

Instead of answering, Nate lifts his coffee cup to his mouth, but Tyson is looking closely, so he sees that Nate’s smiling as he drinks it. 

“Yeah, alright,” Nate says, once he’s done with his first sip. 

Tyson stares at the now-empty mug. “Did you drink that whole thing in one go?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Cool,” Tyson says, nodding. “And I haven’t slept at all, so.” 

“This day might be kind of a mess,” Nate says. 

“Probably,” Tyson says, and they’re both trying not to grin too hard right now, so it already feels like they’re well on their way to disaster.

Which is… honestly fine, because Tyson really likes Nate, and would prefer things to change as little as possible. 

In the end, it takes some convincing to get their friends to realize they’re actually dating each other now, but everyone comes around eventually. EJ seems skeptical at first, but Colin gives them a knowing smile, and JT looks visibly relieved. Cale accepts the whole thing with just an ‘okay?’ and nothing more. Gabe is the only one who seems at all surprised, but again, Gabe is pretty, so he never had to learn to read people. Poor guy. 

But, anyway— it goes well. 

As it turns out, being good fake boyfriends is a pretty solid indicator that you’d be great real boyfriends. 

Who knew. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] swear to be overdramatic and true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958410) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)


End file.
